1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motorcycles, and particularly to three-wheeled motorcycles.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
While the greater economy achievable by the use of the motorcycle as a basic form of transportation in place of the automobile is widely recognized, there has been a general lack of acceptance of it for this role because of the hazards associated with its operation. Most motorcycles have two wheels, and this causes a much less stable engagement with the road than achievable with a vehicle with three or four wheels. While motorcycles have been constructed with three wheels, typically by adding a rear mounted side car to which is attached a third wheel, this arrangement has not been too satisfactory, particularly because of the asymmetric load and handling characteristics. In recognition of this problem, the applicant previously invented and obtained German Pat. No. 1,063,473 on an improved symmetrically configured three-wheeled motorcycle in which the frame of the vehicle could be banked in unison with all of the wheels. However, there still remained a problem of stability and a sense of insecurity which the applicant believes has slowed the acceptance of threewheeled motorcycles as safe vehicles. A recently introduced three-wheeled vehicle employs operator controlled actuators for banking. The addition of such controls adds complexity and, of course, costs to the vehicle. More importantly, however, there is a time lag between the operation of the controls and a response by the actuators, and this introduces new hazards if banking commands are not precisely timed.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved three-wheeled motorcycle without the need for powered actuators or additional vehicle controls which is a more stable vehicle with demonstrably enhanced safety of operation.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a three-wheeled vehicle which is both safe and comfortable in operation in all types of weather.